Beauty and the Balto
Dragon Rockz movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" coming on YouTube November 1th, here's At 2017 Remake of "Beauty and the Python" Cast * Belle - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * The Beast - Balto * The Beast's Dark Shadows - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Prince Adam - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Gaston - Cronus (Class of the Titans) * Lefou - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Maurice - Gru (Despicable Me) * Lumiere - Wolfie (MGM) * Cogsworth - Von Vulture (Daffy – The Commando) * Mrs. Potts - Mama Duck (Wise Quacks) * Chip - Baby Duckling (Wise Quacks) * Feather Duster - Martha (Infinite Santa 8000) * Stove - Alpha and Beta (Storks) * Wardrobe - Preacher (Jungle Jitters) * Wolves - Wolves (The Flight Before Christmas) * Footstool - Fido (Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur) * Philippe - Khan (Mulan) * Monsieur D'Arque - Baron Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * The Bimbettes - Vampirina Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson, and Bridget (Vampirina) *Old Peddler Women - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Enchantress - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Human Lumiere - Tyler (Total Drama) *Human Cogsworth - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Human Mrs. Potts - Anna (Frozen) *Human Chip - Timmy Turner (The Fairy OddParents) *Human Fifi - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: *Beauty and the Balto part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Balto part 2 - "Sam Sparks" *Beauty and the Balto part 3 - Sam Sparks Meets Cronus *Beauty and the Balto part 4 - Gru's Invention *Beauty and the Balto part 5 - Gru Gets Lost *Beauty and the Balto part 6 - Gru Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Balto part 7 - Cronus Propose to Sam Sparks *Beauty and the Balto part 8 - Sam Sparks Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Balto part 9 - Sam Sparks's New Room *Beauty and the Balto part 10 - "Cronus" *Beauty and the Balto part 11 - Sam Sparks Meets Preacher, Mama Duck and Baby Duckling *Beauty and the Balto part 12 - Sam Sparks is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Balto part 13 - Sam Sparks Leaves Her Room/Meeting Wolfie and Von Vulture *Beauty and the Balto part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Balto part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Sam Sparks Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Balto part 16 - Sam Sparks Runs Off/Stitch Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Balto part 17 - Cronus Plans a Scheme with Baron Ruber *Beauty and the Balto part 18 - Something Special For Goldie/"Something There" *Beauty and the Balto part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Balto part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Balto part 21 - Balto Set Sam Sparks Free *Beauty and the Balto part 22 - Cronus's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Balto part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Balto part 24 - Balto vs. Cronus *Beauty and the Balto part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Balto part 26 - End Credits Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs